Eligos
Eligos is a "Demon of the Mind" summoned from the Necronomicon. It appears in the Books from Beyond episode of Ash vs Evil Dead. It is described as a minor demonic entity but displays impressive amounts of power, rendering both Ash and Pablo helpless and even possessing Kelly undetected for a period. Ash vs. Evil Dead Eligos is the demon summoned by Ash in an attempt to get information on how to undo the chaos caused by the book of the dead. However, during the questioning Amanda interferes and causes Ash to accidentally break the binding circle, allowing Eligos to be releaed. In the ensueing chaos, Eligos is seemingly banished when Kelly hits it with the book, unbeknownst to everyone, it actually possessed her and remained dormant within her until the group arrived at the residence of Pablo's uncle. Eligos eventually takes control of Kelly and starts manipulating the others into performing a potentially fatal exorcism on Ash. During this, Eligos attempts to trick Pablo into killing himself by getting to smoke weed through a gun barrel that Eligos put a cartridge in. Pablo's reluctances eventually causes Eligos to lose patience and reveal itself, also at this point Ash convinced the brujo that it was Kelly that was possessed and they arrive to help Pablo. Eligos is restrained and the exorcism is attempted on it, however it resists all attempts and even starts to damage Kelly's body by spitting out a tooth and bashing her head against the pillar it was tied to. Pablo tricks Eligos into leaving Kelly's body but before it was killed by Ash, it managed to kill Pablo's uncle. Appearances * Ash vs Evil Dead Season One ** "Books from Beyond" ** "Brujo" ** "The Host" In Other Media Eligos makes his comic debut in the Army of Darkness: Ash For President One-Shot in a brief one page cameo. Behind the Scenes Eligos was designed by prosthetic designer Roger Murray.‘Ash vs. Evil Dead’ Prosthetics Designer Talks Eligos and Teases “Burning, Birth and Book” Powers and Abilities Though a minor demonic entity, it has proven itself to possess powers that causes its victims both physical and mental anguish inducement. * '''Mind Manipulation - '''As stated above, it is a "Demon of the Mind" allowing it to control and manipulate an individual's mental perception, causing various wiles. * '''Teleportation - '''It can teleport in short distances confusing the individuals sight. This was demonstrated when Ash was having difficulty aiming at the demon's head. * '''Telekinesis - '''Capable of controlling objects through the use of its mind. This was portrayed when the demon attacked the book clerk with broken shards of glass shooting towards him. * '''Possession - '''It has displayed the ability to inhabit the body of mortals without being detected. Kelly was a victim of possession when the demon manifested itself in her body. However, the demon can be detected by paying attention to the uncharacteristic behavior of the possessed host. Trivia *The way Eligos is summoned and his powers to enter the minds of people is similar to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls *Despite being considered a minor Demon, Eligos easily over-powered Ash and his friends and was able to remain hidden within Kelly for a short while, resulting in the death of Pablo's uncle. Gallery Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead).gif Ash-vs-evil-dead-eligos.jpg Eligos.jpg eligos below looking forword.jpg Eligos face off side view.jpg Eligose Half body front view.png Eligos Head view yelling.jpg Eligos right side and quote.jpeg Eligos looking up to left screaming.jpg neca-ash-vs-evil-dead-series-1-eligos-7-action-figure-pre-order-ships-july-2.jpg|Eligos action figure by NECA. CA-0221047-2_large.jpeg|Eligos Mask References Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Ash Williams Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters